Defining Marriage
by ColeridgeFan
Summary: On July 5th the President addressed the nation about Gay Marriage and Dee is NOT happy about the result. One Shot...R&R please


Title: Defining Marriage

Author: ColeridgeFan

Disclaimer: I got a new job, so I could afford to own FAKEif I saved for like, a million years...oh well.

Warnings: slight language from Dee and ANGER towards G.W. Bush

Summary:On July 5ththe President addressed the nation about Gay Marriage and Dee is NOT happy about the result.

A/N: Okay, this was supossed to be uploaded FOREVER ago! Like July 5th when G.W. made his stupid address. My sister doesn't have Microsoft Word and I didn't have wireless for ages...but now I do, so YIPPIE! Anyway, ENJOY.

* * *

Defining Marriage

Dee grabbed the remote and turned the TV off.

"Son of a bitch."

"Dee, what did you expect? He's been on this amendment kicks since he became president."

"Yeah, I know, but," Dee ran both hands through his messy hair and sighed, "I never thought it would really happen. I mean, how can he do this?"

Ryo looked at his partner. Dee was angry, very angry in a way that Ryo had rarely seen. Few things really upset Dee, but Ryo knew Dee was big on gay rights.

"He can do what he wants really. He has control of the house and the senate; any law he wants passed, will be passed."

"Ryo, just think on it. I mean, we're cops, we have to uphold the law and you _know_ there will be protests about this all through New York. How are we supposed to go in and arrest these people for being right? I hate being the typical hypocritical cop. I honestly think I should be out there protesting with them."

"We can't do that Dee, and you know it."

"I know, but I always thought of myself as a moral man; that's why I became a cop in the first place."

Ryo raised an eyebrow, "Moral? When were you moral as a child Dee? You shoplifted every five minutes."

"Damn it, you know what I mean, now let me finish. That's why I became a cop. I protect the good and put the bad away. But now the bad is in office and the good is going to be thrown in jail. Oh, I'll uphold the law…I have too, its in the job….but its wrong and now I feel like the scum of the earth."

"Dee you're making to much of a big deal about this. The vote isn't until November. This was just his first official statement on the matter."

"Jesus, why are you not more affected about this? You know it concerns you too! How can you just shrug your shoulders and say 'well, that's that'? How can you just sit there and accept it? How can you even think to tell me to accept it too? I mean, how can you do that?"

Ryo looked at the ground. Dee was right, it did affect him, but it also didn't matter to him.

"It's hard to explain, Dee."

"You know Ryo, I wanted to propose to you next month," Dee looked so upset, "I really did, but what's the use. Bush will forbid it. That idiot will "forbid" our happiness. God, this is such bullshit!"

"Dee, calm down. So what, Bush says we can't marry? People put such an emphasis on that word. It's just a word. Why not call it something else? Zababa? Oh, let's go get zababaed?"

"Its not just a word! It's…more. Its saying that this whole country, this whole world has to recognize that we each other. It says that if either one of us were in an accident that the other could sign the release forms. It says that we have the rights to certain tax breaks, that we are partners, that we will inherit the other's property should one of us die. Its says that I have the right to take care of Bikky just as much as you do. Being his stepfather, _I_ could sign his permission slips, or go to a parent-teacher conference. It says we are a union, that we are a 'we', not a 'you and I'. Damn it Ryo, its so much more than a freakin' word."

Ryo looked into Dee's eyes. All he could see was the pain that Dee was feeling.

"Ryo, its so much more that a word. Don't you see that?"

"There are ways around it, Dee. You can adopt Bikky. We can have papers drawn up by our lawyers giving power of attorney to one another. We can change our wills. We are still a "we". We don't need a marriage license to tell people that we are in love. We can tell them that ourselves."

"Yea, but y'know, he makes it sound like what we are, that what we are doing is wrong."

Ryo smiled, "Since when do you care what anyone thinks Dee?"

Dee sighed, "I know, but to have a whole nation condemning you, its kind of hard to shrug it off."

Ryo leaned in and gave did a soft kiss and wrapped his arms around his lover.

"Were you really going to propose?"

"Well, yea, we have been together for a while, and I have no intention of leaving. Besides, I wanted everyone to know; especially that idiot Rose. Maybe if we were married he would stop trying to paw you all the time."

"I don't think anything would stop him…but it's a nice thought. Dee I love you, you know."

"Of course, I'm just that wonderful."

Ryo pushed him away and crossed his arms.

"Okay, okay, you_ know_ I love you too."

"well, do you want to do it, or what?"

"Oooh, do what?"

"You are a walking, talking hormone. I mean have all the papers drawn up? We could have a patrimony drawn up in no time."

"Why do I feel like I am all of a sudden in The Birdcage?"

"Naw, you're way more attractive than Nathan Lane or Robin Williams."

"Well, I guess we could do that. I mean, Bikky will have to be worked on, but if I tie him down, we may get a 'yes' out of him."

"Dee, you're mean."

"But you love it."

OWARI

A/N: I hate you Bush! God, our President is evil. If you are looking for another story like this, check out Proud to be an American, I can't remember who wrote it…I think AlaskanBlue. I know this is just a lot of dialogue. I hope you could tell which one was talking.

P.S. a plee: I am looking for a FAKE story, I can't remember the title or the author. It was about the Fake guys in high school (I know there are a lot of those), but this one had DEE as the new student, NOT RYO. Dee wasliving with Jess and his wife and Ryo worked as a waiter. If anyone knows where that story is, please put it in your review…which you will do right now, right?


End file.
